Depression and Bad Memories
by livinganime14
Summary: WARNING! One-Shot and School AU! Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook are all drowning in sorrow. What do they have to say about this or do they even say anything at all? Franky only planned so little! And as mysterious as it came Someone Unknown has finally found them who is it and why are they trying to hurt them? (Won’t be turned into story)


One Piece: Depression

Warning!

School AU

Luffy was alone.

All alone.

One of his brother's; Dead.

Shot with a gun.

Another left the house.

No one to care, no one to love.

All the kids in the school don't like him

some live in his neighborhood creating nasty rumors.

Luffy was alone.

\--

Nami was alone.

Her parents; dead.

Foster parent; dead.

The only thing that kept her going was the people who helped raise her

with her foster mom along with her older sister.

None of them related by blood.

Arlong came along and killed her mom

Taking her in as one of his own.

Nami was alone.

\--

Zoro was alone.

His only friend and rival; dead.

Because of him and his duel.

Because of that she fell

impaling herself and dying.

Because of him, he has to carry their wish; 'til the ends of the Earth.

Zoro was alone.

\--

Usopp was alone.

His mother passes as he was a child.

His father gone with friends and seperated with his mother.

Lies, all he tells are lies.

Lies to make people happy.

Lies to make people mad.

Lies to make himself have a goal in life.

He lies to himself, He isn't alone.

Usopp was alone.

\--

Sanji was alone.

Family was with him, but they didn't feel like it.

Hit and hit over again.

His brothers always tell him he was a failure.

Failure! Failure!

He runs away and someone saves him from death

taking away their only way of self defence.

Sanji feels guilty and pays a debt he never had.

No friends.

Just customers and staff.

Sanji was alone.

\--

Chopper was alone.

As a child his family would hate him.

Leave him alone for hours.

They kept him inside the house.

When they disown him

He runs.

Trying to get along with people outside his house.

they don't like different.

They laugh and tell him he's disgusting.

Only a doctor befriended him.

But he kills himself.

Chopper was alone.

\--

Robin was alone.

Blood,

Guts,

Skin.

She was traumatized.

Her family and friends were adults.

Children called her creepy.

A Monster.

Their parents.

Worse.

She becomes a scholar at a young age

And read many books.

Too much knowledge gave her friends away.

Law had killed them.

Her family and friends.

The kids that called her a monster,

Their parents; All dead.

Alone she felt.

For many years.

Twenty years later and she has no friends and no family.

No nothing.

Running from law, running from everyone.

She cries alone.

Robin was alone.

\--

Franky was alone.

His mentor and his friend.

Both he enjoyed being with.

Many things he created.

Many scoldings his friend gave him.

His mentor happy and laughs.

One day they create something big and helps people thrive.

But his creations were used against him.

And his mentor saves him from death

as the law gives his mentor a choice.

He chooses to defend Franky

giving his life away.

Franky tries to stop their creation

but almost dies stopping it.

A doctor finds and helps him survive.

Years later he finds his friend.

But things were different.

Franky was alone.

\--

Brook was alone.

His family and friends are all dead.

Destroyed by poison.

He survives and was all alone.

Many years in his house.

Ten, twenty, thirty years later.

Abandoned his house looked.

Skinny and frail he, himself looked.

But strong he was.

he could no longer remember what his friends looked like.

Alone he felt.

With the imprisonment of deadly thoughts.

He could have saved them.

Brook was alone.

\-- Really long depressing statements of life and Straw hat Misfits --

Luffy wakes up with a frown.

Ace left the house as a tribute to being free at seventeen for their late brother.

Luffy stretches his arms and legs out before getting out of bed.

Luffy changes into his usual outfit a red vest-like shirt with blue denim shorts with fluff on the edges of his shorts.

When he was done dressing himself he eats a large breakfast before heading out for school. At school you can see many people.

Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky.

Robin and Franky both are funny teachers.

Zoro, lost as he can be.

Nami, alone with people's debt.

Usopp trying to tell stories to many people.

Sanji and chopper helping out people with what they can do.

Luffy loved this school; But he can feel the sadness.

Nami needs their money,

Zoro is lost without a friend,

Usopp lies to keep himself happy,

Sanji never moves on,

Chopper wants acknowledgement,

Robin is always on the move,

Franky was too happy,

And that somber-like old man that lives across the street feels like death.

He wanted to make them happy.

He wanted to be happy.

So he helped Zoro to his next class,

Gave Nami a lot of money,

Laughed and clapped at Usopp's stories,

Tried to make food with Sanji,

Hugged and played with Chopper,

Gave Robin a big book,

Asked Franky to make something for him,

And asked the old man if he can play music.

\--

Who was that kid?

He was nice enough to show me the way to my class, but he kept showing me.

Why is he helping me? I'm a lone wolf, no one should help me with anything!

\--

Why did he give me money?

It was a lot of money too! Why would he give this much? I might be ecstatic, but I know that he doesn't have a debt to me, so why?

No one would help me.. I need to do this on my own.

\--

I like it when he comes to listen to my stories. Many people would just ignore me and hope I stop, but he only laughs and claps.

He makes me happy.. No! Only one person could make me happy and that can only be my mom!

\--

This kid… why help me cook when he doesn't even know how to do half of it?..

He's crazy; But.. It makes me feel acknowledged.

NO wait! He isn't the one I want to impress, he isn't the one I'm in debt to.

\--

He… hugged me and played with me? Why. Why would he do that?

I'm just a monster. Everyone knows that…

But… I hope he doesn't hate me...

\--

Luffy.

He gave me a book.

Even though it isn't much, it was the first time a kid had given me a gift.

And for that I am thankful, but I still need to be undercover, who knows who luffy could be.

\--

He wants.. Me to make something for him?

I'll make something special for him!

I haven't made something in a long time, but I know it's because everyone I knew is different now.

\--

He wants to know if I can play music?

It's been a long time since anyone talked to me, and this makes me happy.

So I'll gladly sing, or play an instrument for him to dance and listen to.

\--

Luffy was satisfied that he could make them happy, but he wasn't happy.

He knew he wouldn't be happy.

His brother was dead and his other brother left the house,

Dadan gave him the smallest house he could live in by himself,

And his Grandpa hurts him.

It..

I-It Hurt.

A lot.

It hurt right here, in his chest.

The aching in his heart. It was something he yearned for.

And what he was yearning for was the touch of people. People who could understand; people who were his friends.

But he didn't have friends.

The closest thing he had as a friend was Sabo and Ace, but now they are gone.

Sabo is dead and Ace moved far away.

When he comes home he sits down in the living room expecting a long awaited visit from his Jii-chan.

"LUUUFFYYYY~!!" he heard someone yell out from his home.

He looks up to see his Jii-chan right outside of his house and tried a smile.

It was more somber than happy. Of course his Jii-chan didn't notice this and went inside his house.

He gave Luffy a big bone crushing hug, but it didn't hurt Luffy because luffy has had worse.

Luffy just wanted to hug his Jii-chan back and cry, but he couldn't; his Ji-chan said he was weak if he cried, so instead he just hugged him back.

Embracing him, it gave Luffy a warm feeling in his chest, like his heart was happy.

That is… until Jii-chan hit him hard on the head for not greeting him with an, 'I miss you jii-chan.'

Yelling ouch and sporting a big bump on the crown of his head, he yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR OLD MAN!!!!"

That was when Luffy regret yelling at him, his Jii-chan was glowing in rage with a shadow across his eyes and a dark aura of rage around his Jii-chan like the big police jacket that he gave luffy, "What did you say?"

Luffy started sweating bullets before squeaking out, "N-NOTHING!"

His Jii-chan spent the rest of the day 'training' with Luffy.

\--The Next Day--

When luffy wakes up he finds bruises all around his body from the torcherous training he did. Luffy covered some up and left some showing, but he hoped that no one mentions it.

He did the same thing when he got to school. He helped Zoro out to his class and gave Nami more money. He laughed and clapped at Usopp's stories and tried to cook with Sanji. He hugged Chopper. He talked with robin and tried to help build with Franky. After school he asked the old man, who told him his name was Brook, to play music for him.

Another day later and his bruises were discoloring his skin and swell which made it more seeable. As soon as he helped Zoro out, Zoro was eyeing his skin, Nami also looked at his skin with concern and empathy, Usopp looked nervous when he saw the bruises, Chopper was concerned but he didn't do anything in fear he would be spited by Luffy, Robin asked him to stay after school and so did Franky. Luffy wasn't able to visit Brook today.

\--Omake--

Brook was confused as Luffy didn't visit that day, but something could have come up if Luffy didn't visit. That is, until his tea cup broke he screamed and his eyes bugged.

"I-Is that a bad omen?" Brook thought to himself with goosebumps on his skin.

\--

Breathing heavily in a gas mask a person in a allyway like hallway was covered in shadow as a person breathing gas was only staring at nothing in agony.

Collapsing to the floor as they screamed in suffering alerting others.

"Shit.." the person cursed before suddenly disappearing magically as the police and others ran to the scene.

———-

Robin and Franky was talking to each other when Luffy came into the room, but they instantly quieted down when he came in.

"You needed to talk to me, Robin-Sensei, Franky-Sensei?" Luffy asked giving them honorifics, as he turned to each respective person.

"Yes.." Robin started, "Well.."

Franky saw how nervous Robin was and continued, "We saw that you have bruises and discolored skin, so we would like to know if everything is ok at home."

Luffy looked surprised for a moment, but he shakes his head, lying horribly bad, "N-No, n-nothing's wrong at m--home, sometimes I do some pr-practice, but I ac-accidentally fell and hit my-myself a fe-few times."

The teachers nodded in concern, "ok, but you're going to have to go to the nurse's office to check some of those out."

Luffy nodded as it was a great opportunity to heal himself.

Robin sighed, "You can go now."

Luffy dashed to the Nurse's office.

Robin and Franky knew something was up.

Robin who caught the extra details knew the stuttering and the word changing was completely something different then just abuse.

"Franky…" Robin called out as they brainstormed, "I don't think it's just abuse.

"He stuttered on No, Nothing, Practice, Accidentally and few, but he also almost said something other than home. It's like he's trying to avoid something else than abuse.."

Franky widened his eyes, he knew what kind of suffering it was. It was the kind where he was alone and was abused to the point of selflessness, and yearning for relationship, "We need to look out for him."

Robin was confused, "Wh-what? Why can't we just call child services?"

"Because then he would be totally alone." Franky answered.

Robin then realized that it would be true.

"We need to understand the situation before jumping in, and saving what little we could." Franky explained, "If he is being abused then he would be like that everyday, but it was only once in every month. Maybe he's living alone, maybe no one notices him. I do know he isn't helping us out without a reason."

Robin knew it wasn't just a mild guess, but an understanding of similar childhoods, "I agree with your reasoning.. And I do hope your ok with stalking Luffy for a bit, right?"

Franky looked shocked that Robin would suggest that, but he guessed that was true, "So… then.. Who's better at spying?"

Robin then blurted, "Obviously me."

Franky nods, though a little hurt from the blunt force, "Then I'll check everything else that doesn't revolve around directly stalking him."

\-- Summary of the next few days--

The next few days were hectic for Robin and Franky.

Robin spied from the bushes or the tops of trees, and Franky stole Luffy's receipts and talked to him a lot more. Of course Luffy being the dense boy he is, didn't notice.

What they got from the data was that Luffy bought cheap things, and that no one lived with him, there was an old man across the street that Luffy talks to as well though.

Although Robin was good at spying, she noticed Garp the Hero comes visits Luffy around once a month and decided it was enough spying, both scared for herself to be caught and understanding what's happening.

Franky, after the results of hanging around him, and finding what he could about Luffy he noticed that Luffy was helping out Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper. He found that Luffy likes saving his money, but gives a large chunk of it to Nami for free. When he looked at the others expression it looked like they were happy and in denial.

Luffy seemed to both have a genuine smile, but yet a forced one.

He also heard from kids in his neighborhood say that he was an idiot and his brothers are stupid to even stay near him. When he asked who his brothers where they said, "Blue Idiot, and Red Idiot." and closed the door on his face.. Rude. But it did narrow many things down. The colors were probably their favorite colors.

When they met up they had their data and shared with each other on what they had.

Robin seemed to be a little winded, but was able to say, "Luffy's Grandpa is.. G-Garp the Hero.."

Franky was surprised, "Really? That's.. Wait. is he the one abusing him?"

Robin nods and takes a gulp of air, "Luffy only seems injured and sad at his house, and more so when Garp's there. Luffy also talks to an old man who lives across the street from him, and the old man seems more happy when Luffy is there with him as well."

Franky nods and rubs his chin before starting, "He buys most of the cheapest things and gives a huge chunk of his money to Nami. I talked to him more and realized he is helping Zoro, Sanji Usopp, Chopper and us with most of the problems he deems important. He wasn't concerned about himself at all when he's with them. He also has two brothers from what I asked in the neighborhood although they called all three of them idiots."

Robin realized something, "He.. He has big problems at home.."

Franky thought up a good idea and shared it with Robin, "What if we group Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, us and that old man somewhere together when Luffy starts having bruises again."

Robin nods, but adds, "Make sure Luffy doesn't know much about what's happening, and we could also call it something like the truth club."

Franky nods and grins, "This is going to be great."

Robin, again, adds, "Don't forget about a Back up plan."

Franky droops, "Oh.. Right.."

\-- After Luffy had 'training' with Garp, basically the next day as Garp had nothing better to do yet (At School) --

"Today's the day!" Franky yells at Luffy.

Luffy asks confused, "What's today, Franky-Sensei?"

"Robin and I are creating a club!" Franky yells enthusiastically, "Can you come and join?"

Luffy looked ecstatic, "Yeah! Yeah!"

"Can you also bring your friends too please?" Franky pleaded.

Luffy nods and looks up with determination, "I'll bring them no matter what!"

Franky nods and shows him where to go after school.

\-- After School --

"Come on guys!" Luffy says as he drags literally everyone.

Everyone yells and tells excuses.

Luffy had also dragged the old man with him too.

When they got there it was a park that no one went to anymore and Robin and Franky had a blanket set onto the floor.

"WWWWWEEELCOOOOME!" Franky slurred with excitement.

Everyone was confused as to why they were here.

"YOU IDIOT! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!!" Nami says angrily and hits Luffy on the head, "You're going to pay me 50 for that!"

Luffy takes out his wallet and checks how much he has, "Uhm.. I have 37 with me right now."

Nami raises her hand, "Give. Now."

Luffy complies and gave her the money.

"Since you gave me half of what you need to give me, I'll give you a 50% interest discount." Nami says happily with the money hugging her chest.

Robin laughs a little at what Nami did.

Even if all of the people that Luffy brought with him seemed normal, Robin could feel their emotions. Sad, angry, panicked and guilty. When Nami did what she does best she could tell it pained her to pawn off the guy who gave her what she needed for no apparent reason.

She could see all the hidden emotions they had.

Zoro was angry at Luffy for dragging him all the way to the park, and guilty for something.

Nami was drowning in sorrow, and was panicked.

Usopp was panicked, probably not knowing where they were, and guilty for the same reason as Zoro.

Sanji seemed to be drowning in guilt and self regret, he was also mad at luffy, kicking him in the shins for that.

Chopper seemed panicked, almost petrified to the point of freezing, and was seemingly sad.

The old man looked like death was going to give him a pass as he looked to hold guilt, he looked like he was very panicked and was wheezing for air.

Robin clears her throat which grabbed all of their attention, "Luffy you know what club this is right?"

Luffy frowns and thinks hard, "Um.. No, Robin-sensei."

Robin fakes a sigh and pretends to glare at Franky, which gave him the chills, "This club is called the Trust club;

"You have to tell your most guarded secret to the most trustable person in this club, if you don't feel like anyone is trustworthy you can ask them questions about themselves or they are willing to forgive you about said secret."

As soon as she said trust and secret almost everyone tensed in anger and tried to guard themselves. Of course they couldn't blame Luffy because he didn't know either. Robin herself accepted the fact that she would have to tell them she is actually a criminal, and Franky was prepared to tell them about his past.

Robin then adds, "We are also required to tell our secret as well, but we all are required to say something…

"So.. Who'd like to go first?"

There was absolute silence until Usopp nervously volunteered, "U-Um.. I'll go f-first.."

Robin encouraged Usopp to continue, "Yes?"

"W-Well.." Usopp gulps down a pocket of air, "When I was little my-.. My mom died from an illness."

Everyone was surprised, most of them pictured him as a spoiled boy who loved to tell fake stories, and never thought he lied to everyone including himself. When the silence was more than unbearable Zoro went up, "Well.. My rival and friend, Kuina, a girl, died from tripping of the stairs and accidentally impaled herself with her sword.. Ever since then I got my motivation to become the best swordsman.."

It went a little quiet as they processed what Zoro said. His rival gave him his motivation by dying, it was tragic and motivating, but it was still traumatizing for an kid… maybe that's how Zoro became scary-faced and stony.

The others were trembling, thinking as well. What would they think. What would they think if they told them their story; Their secret. Would they judge them? Would they leave them alone forever?

Robin herself was sweating nervous. What would they do, report her? Especially Luffy. She knew that Luffy has an inability to lie.

Franky almost forgot to tell them, but butted in, "Oh! Almost forgot, but since these are big secret that no one else probably don't know can all of you keep quiet about this. If you don't know how to lie just don't mention anything about after school."

Everyone understood since they themselves have big secrets.

Chopper thought that since no one would continue, and that two people already shared he spoke, "U-Uhm… uh.. I'd.. like to.. G-Go…."

Everyone eyed each other and turned to listen to what Chopper had to say, "W-Well.. Ever since I w-was born m-my family ne-never liked me.. Th-they would ignore m-me and look at me in d-disgust.. An-and when they dis-disowned me-- I tr-tried to talk to other pe-people, but th-they--"

Before he could say anymore, he started crying. It clearly traumatized him if he couldn't continue. Robin scooted over and hugged him, "There, there.. You don't have to say no more, we understand."

Chopper was surprised, he stopped crying and sniffled a little here and there, "Really? You don't dislike me?"

Robin smiles sadly in empathy, "There are many people who can understand how you feel."

Chopper wipes his tears with his arms still sniffling.

It was currently quiet. Everyone was shocked at how mean people can be, unlike the usual judgement, people can be cruel.

Nami stood quiet, but asked a single question, "You don't care if someone's a criminal, or does something of a crime?.."

Everyone paused most thought of things they did that could have counted as criminal activity and all in unison said, "Nope."

Nami Sighed in relief, "I'll tell you something a little personal, but I won't give you any details.."

Robin nods as did Franky, while everyone looked at her in confusion and curiosity.

Nami then continued and told them, "When I was just eight when my foster mother died, I didn't know who were my real parents, and neither did my older sister.. Some people took me in as their own and used me to get money, sometimes I had to steal from someone…"

Everyone was shocked, they didn't know if she actually need that money, with her eyes filled with Beri signs, they weren't convinced until the part where she had to steal. Even if everyone would ask her to continue she didn't, she didn't want to relive everything, the sweat and tears but most of all the blood. The blood of her hands stained on her pen she writes on, the blood that always stained her hands.

Sanji looked down, "Umm.. Is it ok for me to start?"

Robin nods, "Yes you may go.."

"Ok.." Sanji says as a small silence settles down, "Well.. when I was little I had a family who abused me for being a 'Failure'... one time when I ran away I almost got hit by a steel beam, but someone pushed me out of the way…. It.. It crushed his leg…"

It was quiet before someone piped up, "Is he ok?"

"Yeah.. He's ok.. I'm an employee of his restaurant now.."

The people smiled lightly knowing the person didn't die, but it was also sad that their leg had gotten crippled. Although they would have to do something about a certain family. Hearing that Sanji was now employed to the person made Chopper and Franky cry, and touched them.

\--Omake--

A certain family shivers in fear feeling like they just pissed off the strongest person in the world.

\--

Franky sat up excitedly, but still nervous, "Alright! I suppose I shall go next!"

Everyone got comfortable and looked at Franky, Robin looks at everyone with a smile. Robin looked at them and was happy that they were opening up to everyone here, albeit there was a small hissy fit here and there.

Luffy looked conflicted, What will I do? I could just give them a question, but… It would only raise more questions….

Franky started, "My parents used to be criminals! I don't really know who they were, but oh well."

Franky shrugged while everyone was seriously questioning why he was a teacher.

"Ahem! Well they abandoned me on an Island where no one particularly toured at, but there were still people living there." Franky started again, while the people with enough logic in their brains started sweat dropping, "There I met my Mentor and friends, Tom and Iceberg, we had fun together and we built things together! I built my super awesome boats, called Battleship Franky, which I have 100!"

Soon the story was getting weirder, and everyone was weirded out, well.. Except Chopper and Luffy, who had stars in their eyes.

"One day while we were building a new ship these Marine guys decided to drop by when they found out Tom built the worst criminal's boat and things like that. So they were going to take him, but when that was happening we were planning on building a sea train!" Franky exclaimed in pride and sadness, while everyone else who remembered reading about Puffing tom was in shock, This was how it was made?, "And it took us about 14 years to finish it, but by the time it was finished this CP0 guy-- or was it 9?-- well.. Anyways, he said that he found out Tom was the one who built the worst criminal's things, but we told him they already know. He looked shocked and mad, I think he was contemplating everything. When the court justice house boat thingy came it got.. It got exploded by-by… by my Battleships…."

Everyone gasped

Luffy said with a sad expression, "Wh- what happened next?.."

"Well…" Franky dragged, "That was two crimes, but.. Tom. He.. He took away the crime that 'I' made, and.. They took him away using Puffing Tom…"

Everyone was shocked, they didn't know that happened.. It was a lot of information to take, but someone had to go next.

"Sorry! I seemed to have forgotten to introduce myself!" The old man went up and introduced himself, "My name is Brook! And I'd like to go next."

Robin smiled nicely at him, "Alright you may go."

Brook racked through his mind, "It was so long ago, but I can still remember some of the details as clear as day."

Everyone was now a little interested in the way Brook told his Secret… Or life story.

"Well a long, long time ago, my friends and I used to play music, together we were the best, but alone the melody was sad and beautiful." Brook said, reminiscing about the past with a hint of sadness, "We had so much fun and we formed a group called Rumbar-"

Before he could continue Robin laid a gasp. Everyone was confused, did Robin know the Rumbar?

"Yes; That Rumbar.." Brook smiled and continued, "We had so much fun, and we sang and sang, but one day… One day, we decided to go out together for a vacation in a faraway place that.. had poisonous things, of course we didn't know though.. When we did find out though; it was too late to leave and we had to wait for the next two days, we were certainly skilled with the weapons we brought for fun… The next day.. The next day they went exploring a little while I stayed.. They-They were poisoned and.. D-Died.."

Brook stopped, but continued after a while, "I don't know, but there was a little whale I used to own, his name is Laboon and he was so cute and small.."

Luffy thought for a minute, "Oh you mean Crocus and that weird whale guy?"

"Wha-What?" Brook asked Luffy in disbelief, "Crocus is still there?"

"Mhmm!" Luffy nodded with a hum, "Grandpa said that Rumbar was bad, but I don't know what a Rumbar is."

Brook looked mad, he knew that his grandpa was Garp, but it didn't mean he knew what he was saying to luffy, "D-Don't listen to him…"

"Ok!" Luffy says not hesitant.

Everyone perked up at the mention of Luffy's grandpa.. Who was Luffy's grandpa anyways?

"H-Hey.. Um Luffy…" Usopp called out.

"Yeah?" Luffy responds to Usopp.

Usopp fidgets before asking a question everyone wants to know, "Who's your Grandpa?"

Luffy was surprised, and started whistling, "N-No one im-important…."

Everyone sweatdropped.

Nami smiled really sweetly at Luffy, "You either answer or give three fourths of your money to me…. With a 50% interest ..."

"... um.. Uh.. n-..." Sweat started going down his face before sighing, "fine…"

A few people started leaning in in interest.

Luffy stalled for a minute before breaking out, "M-MYGRANDPAISGARP!!!"

Although it sounded like gibberish, many of the people knew what he said, save for Usopp and Chopper. Everyone was confused and shocked, not to mention worried as some revealed criminal activity.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOUR G-G-G-G-GRANDP-PA I-IS G-G-GARP THE H-HERO!?!?!" Nami exclaimed louder than usual.

As soon as she exclaimed it a little bit slower Usopp and Chopper froze and grimaced, bursting out, "WHAT!!"

Usopp pretended to faint saying that his Scared-of-police-grandpas-who-is-vice-owner-of-the-military disease was starting again, which then caused Chopper to yell for a doctor before realizing that he was a doctor, and started poking and prodding at him.

Usopp gasped up yelling he was alive.

Nami nervously looked down, panicked, but wanted to hear why Luffy wanted to keep that secret, "Uhm.. Why did you want that to be a secret? Wouldn't you be proud?"

Luffy suddenly remembered his days training with Garp and if he ever took someone inside his home they were trained together with Luffy, making him hated in the neighborhood.

"Everytime he comes back from his job…" Luffy said monotonously with fear in his eyes, "H-He.. trains--No, Tortures me for the whole day!"

Everyone shivered and suddenly felt their blood drain from their faces as they suddenly get Luffy's memories.

Robin pretended to look confused, "You didn't mention any parents, what about them?"

Luffy tilted his head cutely in emotionless confusion, "What parent's? I don't have one."

Everyone looked at him in disbelief, He doesn't know what a parent is???? And furthermore, he doesn't have any?!?!?!

Almost everyone there had no idea what a mother's touch felt like or a doting father's love was, but they knew what it was, but Luffy doesn't? Luffy himself lacks emotion, but he could react to the emotions they have, so how did they not know this?

"Y-You should know, shouldn't you?" Usopp asks not understanding.

Luffy thought for a minute, and thought that everyone would hate him now, looking down embarrassed while shaking his head. Everyone mistook it for sadness, except the teachers, and tried to comfort him.

Luffy looked at them confused, "What are you doing? Aren't you going to go?"

Nami was the first to ask, "Huh? What do you mean, Luffy? You helped us out."

Luffy realized they weren't going to leave and started sweating as he didn't really want to tell them about his neighbors.

Nami looked at him sweat and said in a dangerous low tone, "LU~FFY~..."

Luffy looked down back onto the floor and mumbled something.

Nami, who couldn't quite hear anything, along with the rest, sat closer and Nami then asked with a more dangerous tone, "I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that, Luffy.."

Luffy repeated louder, "The… People who lives near me doesn't like me because I'm stupid.."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed in anger, "STUPID?!"

Everyone looked at him with sympathy, what had he gone through? Nami, Sanji and Chopper could look at him with more empathy than the rest though seeing they had gone through it as much as him.

Robin pressed him on, "S-Surely you had any siblings to make you feel better?"

Luffy flinched and started thinking about Sabo. his frown deepening even more and his eyes mist with salty water, "He's dead."

Robin flinched back hearing the tone in his voice, and hastily apologised, "Sorry. I hit something bad, did I?"

"Yes.." Luffy rubbed his arms as he awkwardly said with sadness in his eyes, "You did, Robin-Sensei."

Soon it was quiet, no one talked as the atmosphere was awkward making it silent, save for the wind's breeze and the chirping birds.

Before long, Luffy cracked open, "Do you know what the Grey terminal is?"

About everyone didn't. They all said no and waited for Luffy to continue.

"Well then.. Do you know what Goa Kingdom is?"

Nami gasped in delight, "Did you live there? Was it great? I heard it was really clean there!"

Luffy glared at the ground angrily, "I used to live on Mt. Corvo.."

Nami shrunk in embarrassment.

"I had two brothers.." Luffy quietly said, which was a contrast to his hyperness, "we weren't really brothers, but we chose to be brothers… we really only known each other for a few months before one of them died.."

"You've heard about the huge forest haven't you? You know, with the big animals in them?"

Everyone nods, as they've heard how no one would be able to live in them.

"We would usually hunt in there for the bandits and ourselves--"

Everyone's mouth by then was wide open, HOW DID HE SURVIVE IN THAT???

"--we decided that we should build a treehouse in there, and when it was done there was a big storm so we tried fixing it by getting material from the grey terminal--oh sorry forgot to tell you what grey terminal was, Grey terminal is a garbage land for Goa Kingdom, it's where their garbage ends up.."

Nami was surprised by this and gaped, feeling bad about what she said, but Franky looked up in awe and happiness as well as horror as to why someone would dump away all their garbage in one stinky place.

Franky still in bliss thinking about it thought out loud, "Such a great place for a Shipwright…"

Luffy finally looked up in happiness, "I know right! There was so much stuff that the people in goa threw away that everyone there were practically the rich people!"

everyone then looked in horror as well as Nami who was yelled out in shock, "Th-They threw a-a-a-all of their g-garbage?!"

Usopp continued, "P-Pe-People l-li-lived in the Gr-Gr-Gr-Grey Terminal?!"

Luffy nods, "It was pretty stupid though because every once in an while there would be an chipped diamond ring or necklace and some shiny gold stuff."

"D-D-D-Don't tell me y-you didn't leave i-it there.." Nami grew more in shock barely able to say that without screaming in her head.

"Nope!" Luffy thought more about it, "Hmm.. Me and my brothers used to mug people with our big metal pipes! It was so fun! And then we used to go to town center and do dine and dash! Oh yeah! Everytime we hunted crocodiles we used to sell the skin at edge town and when someone ganged up on us we would take all of them out! Shishishi! They were so weak even though they were big and tall!"

Robin merely giggled in amusement as everyone else was staring at Luffy with so much disbelief that some were getting dizzy with how much crimes Luffy had committed.

Robin then remembered Luffy saying Brothers, "Hey.. Luffy do you have more brothers? I heard you say brother plural."

Nami then swore in her mind, I swear it's like she's collecting our secrets to blackmail….. NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT!!!

Luffy's eyes lit up in joy remembering about Ace, "Yeah! Yeah! His name is Ace! I heard that he's working with Whitebeard, Shishishi!"

Usopp then screams getting out of the daze from before, "WH-WH-WH-WHAT?!?!??! Y-Y-Y-Y-you're br-br-brother i-is 'F-Fire Fist' A-Ace?!"

Luffy looked confused, "Hnnnnn… That's what I heard…"

Usopp cried, "First--your--grandpa--is--Garp--the--Hero--and--now--YOUR--BROTHER--IS--FIRE--FIST--ACE?!?!"

"Hmmmm…" Luffy says and finalized with, "Seems ok to me."

Usopp fell to the ground in annoyance and disbelief again mumbling after, "And you stole, dine and dashed, attacked people AND your grandpa is Garp the Hero?…"

"Yup!" Luffy exclaimed happy.

Usopp cried in silence before asking (whining) quietly, "How are you so calm…."

"That's because nothing's going to stop me from being king of the world!" Luffy yelled flailing his arms.

Sanji and Nami smacked their hands to their faces trying to not feel the fire of their blushes of embarrassment, but only Chopper looked in awe as Luffy exclaimed that out loud.

Usopp looked at Luffy in more disbelief, "You are going to be king even though the last and only king, Gold Roger was pronounced king as one of the strongest Criminals ever after doing whatever he wanted, this included illegally going to places without a passport, destroyed many organisations and fought to the death?"

Luffy just laughs, "Yup!"

Usopp deflated and fell to the ground and onto his knees, "I give up…."

Zoro then but's in and asks Usopp, "Why? If he wants to be king, then he'll be king. I myself is trying to do the impossible, just persevere and you will find yourself stronger than you used to be."

Usopp looked at Zoro in amazement as Zoro spoke out his mind, Amazing… I wish I was that cool…

"Weeeeeeell.." Luffy dragged on, catching their attention, "Like I said we only ever knew each other for a few months.. And…"

Everyone looked at Luffy confused, was it really bad for him to not say anything?

"S-Sorry guys, just… Remembering.." Luffy said after a moment of silence,"I don't want to say anymore, So I'll just tell you that Grey Terminal burned down and after that my brother died."

Robin opened her mouth in surprise, Did he survive something akin to the Buster Call?

Everyone was way too uncomfortable learning about that information, first Garp was his grandpa, and then he supposedly used to live in the large forests of Dawn Island, and one of his brothers is Ace, and one of them died! They didn't want to ask for the name of the dead brother, seeing how sad Luffy acted.

But…. Someone had to do it so Robin did, "Hey, umm…"

Luffy looked up at Robin and asked with a tilt to his head, "Yes Robin-Sensei?"

"Well if it's ok…" Robin hesitantly spoke, "What's your… dead brother's name?"

Luffy looked a bit sad, but shook his head before telling Robin, "Well for one he was a noble who hated his parents because they treated him more like a tool instead of a kid.. Sorry, his name is Sabo."

Everyone looked spooked, luffy looked at them with innocence and confusion.

Usopp spoke paling in feature, "I-Is he blonde?"

"Y-Yeah?"

Nami added, "Does h-he have blue eyes?"

"Uh.. Yes?"

Zoro actually looked like he was in disbelief while he added to the guess of features with a deadpan, "Does he have a tophat?"

"U~huh, Why's everyone asking?"

Unfortunately for Luffy, Sanji just added more, "Does he use a pipe?"

"Well yeah, we all used to use pipes back then."

Usopp and Nami just fainted while Zoro and Sanji wore very constipated looks.

Robin and Franky looked at each other with a look of indifference, Franky nodded once before stepping down and letting Robin do the talking.

"Luffy-Kun, you know about the Revolutionary Army and their leader Dragon?"

"Uhuh! Grandpa told me that my dad's in there, he said that if he could he would have busted his face open."

As luffy said the unnecessary, a few gained a shiver that crawled all over their bodies, but Robin only smiles as she continues.

"Well.. Anyways, as I was saying, there is a new guy who's quickly gaining power in the Revolutionary Army, he has the same features and the same name."

Luffy widened his eyes, but he instead looked down which cast a shadow in Luffy's eyes as he curled his lip in what seemed to be anger, but before anyone could move Luffy's eyes looked back up.

Everyone was shocked.

They never seen Luffy cry; EVER. not when he got hit with a weapon, or took the bullies out of their hair, but because his Brother who he thought was long dead was actually still alive.

"R-Really?" Luffy choked out before sniffling and crying out fat tears.

Robin smiled and Franky Smirked, "Of course! What else would we say?"

Luffy then again sobbed out and started hugging Robin and Franky, "Th-Thank you!!"

Not knowing what to do everyone else crawled over and gave Luffy a group hug.

Luffy pouts as he knew they were trying to cheer him up and yelled out in reflex, "I'm not a crybaby!"

It startled everyone which made them jump at the sudden loudness, but Luffy just crosses his arm while he still pouts.

"And why is that, Luffy-Kun?" Robin asks curiously.

Luffy pouts even more, "Ace used to call me a Crybaby when we were younger."

Usopp cracked up and laughed out, "H-He used t-to call you a Cry-Crybaby?!"

Luffy puts his head down before snorting out, "Hmph.. Now you're calling me a Crybaby…"

Usopp wiped an imaginary tear and apologised, "Sorry, Sorry."

"Shishishi!" Luffy grins happily, "It's ok! You're my friend!"

Robin froze, it was faint, but she heard it. It was the same as what she would have in her voice when she was younger, the pain and desperation. Like her it was when she first tried to make a friend only to get shunned away by both child and parent.

Robin shook her thoughts away from their deaths, but as she did Nami and a few others had noticed her looks of pain.

Nami decided to speak, seeing as Usopp had his own anxieties right now, "Robin-Sensei? Are you ok?"

Robin looked at Nami in surprise, "Oh! It's nothing! I just had something in my mind."

"Hmm.. Come to think about it.." Sanji just realized something, "Robin-Sensei hadn't asked or shared a story yet."

Robin only widens her eyes in shock, no emotion revealed anything else, "Oh! you are right Sanji-Kun! It seems I have forgotten!"

At the Praise Sanji did his noodle dance while sitting and looked at Robin with love hearts floating in his eyes.

"Hmmm.. I'm sorry, but I am not Comfortable with sharing my story yet." Robin said straightforwardly, "In return I'll ask you something that will be a part of it."

Everyone Nodded.

Robin for a few minutes had a small droplet of sweat fall, but then found a clever thing to ask them, "... What do you think of knowledge?"

Everyone was not expecting a question like that as they didn't think her past would be a part of history.

The first to answer was Chopper, "Uhmm…. I like knowledge, because then I could learn about medicine and heal everyone like Doctor!"

It was essential and Robin smiled at Chopper's seemingly innocent answer.

Zoro went next with a deadpan, "Well.. I don't know about that, because people don't have knowledge on how to find their way out of the moving rooms and hallways."

Robin almost giggled, stifled it slightly and said with amusement in her eyes. "Y-Yes, they should."

Nami only twitches at that answer, while Sanji laughs full blown at Zoro's face which caused another fight.

Usopp pipes up with an answer, "I-I… I think Knowledge is cool sometimes, because of all the devastating wars! A lot of people have had veterans and some had people who died in action and no one would know that unless they were either told, or known them personally."

While Usopp rambled Robin smiled happily at the response. She was happy Usopp understood knowledge like this, it made her think proudly of him, knowing how lonely he was all the time.

—-I don't want to give the rest a chance to answer and it's already getting boring and extremely late for everyone to return home—-

(Franky was disappointed that no one mentioned the bruised)

Luffy curled up into a ball on his mattress as he thought of the interesting revelation that happened. It was certainly an oddball day.

It was already friday and everyone sat together unusually at lunch.

"Hey Luffy!" Usopp yelled out as he waved his arms around.

Usopp's yell had caught Luffy's attention as well as Usopp's sporadic waving and he went to the table where everyone was already sitting at, except Brook, Robin and Franky of course.

Everyone at the table started talking about many different things while they fought Luffy's sticky fingers away from their fingers until Usopp said something quite interesting.

"Hey guys!" Usopp said enthusiastically and nervously, "Have you heard the news of the newest criminal last night?"

Only Nami, had heard about it, seeing as she had to keep tab of other criminals. Everyone else was clueless.

Luffy asked innocently confused, "Huh? What do you mean? Can't I just punch them?"

"Nononono! You can't just do that!" Usopp paled at what Luffy said, "The person is really bad, apparently he has a power to make people suffer by making them go through bad memories over and over until they break! And the only way to break this power is willingly go to the person who's been hit with the power and—it's kinda like falling asleep— go into where the person's mind to save them."

It was quiet for a few moments until Luffy said, "I'll be alright… We all will.."

It was quite concerning as everyone in the group had a bad past.

Nami was a lot more concerned and had ordered everyone bossily, "We are going to Luffy's house for a sleepover!"

Luffy whined, "What! Whhhhyyyyy!!"

"Because I said so!" Nami hisses, threatening Luffy a life full of debt through her eyes as she did so.

Luffy relented hesitantly as he deflated, but before he could retort the bell rang alerting the end of Lunch.

That was when they saw Usopp staring lovingly at a sickly pale skinned girl with platinum blond hair.

Sanji found this rather funny and screamed out a tease that many could hear, "Oi Usopp! Is she your girlfriend?!"

Usopp looked at Sanji with an embarrassing blush on his cheeks, "N-N-NO! SH-SHE'S M-MY FRIEND!!!"

The rest of the day was spent learning things, and teasing Usopp about his school-girl crush.

——— Sleepover!! ———

Everyone had invited Robin and Franky, while Luffy was nice enough to let Brook come over to be safer.

Luffy screamed, "OH YEAH!"

It scared everyone thinking there was an intruder and they all attacked Luffy without a thought. They suddenly got off when it got to their brains that there wasn't an intruder and made sure Luffy knew the trouble he was in for that. Although Luffy apologised they knew he would still do that again.

Robin was the one to ask, "Why did you scream, Luffy-Kun?"

"That's because I forgot to tell my Nii-Chan that Sabo was still alive!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

Wait.. happily? Some were mind boggled as to why Luffy sounded so happy.

Robin was curious and amused, "Do you have your brother's phone number?"

Luffy deflated once again, and sighed heavily, "No……"

Everyone slapped their hands to their faces.

Another hour of talking had happened before Luffy fell asleep along with Chopper, Usopp and Zoro. Soo Nami, Brook and Sanji fell asleep as well. Half an hour later, Robin and franky decided to go to sleep after Grading a few sheets of papers.

As they were all asleep the air thickened with gases. Heavy breathing by a mask could only be made out by Robin before taking a whiff of gas which made her fall asleep, dizzy.

"Finally.." said the person, "..It's time to experiment with my new power, memory connector."

(No Beta's has edited)


End file.
